Shattered Reality
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: It takes off after the last episode of Witchblade
1. Default Chapter

1 Shattered Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
1.1 Bold = dream  
  
Sara Pezzini lay back in her seat, her partner beside her looked on concerned, as she began to toss and turn.  
  
Danny Woo didn't know what she was dreaming about, his thinking wouldn't even come close to the horrific memories that rushed back to her, memories she wasn't supposed to have.  
  
Roses falling into an unmarked grave. A boy with short brown hair shook his head at her and mouthed 'no', a man in black snapping his neck, his body falling to the couch dead. A body wrapped in a sheet was placed in front of a fireplace. A stretcher was taking a body from a familiar home. An Irish man covered in blood was stabbed in the heart  
  
Sara bolted awake, she was sitting in her and Danny's cop car, they were pulling away from the Rialto Theater.  
  
"Hey Pez, you ok, you just passed out." Danny said, softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a dream, God, I can't even remember it, not in the slightest." Sara said.  
  
Not realizing, it was better not to know, at the moment, what really happened over the approaching New Year. 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Shattered Reality  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after the season finale of Witchblade, nobody knows what happened to them. This will soon be a crossover, this is my first Witchblade story, please be nice. If there is any error's of any kind sorry.  
  
= Thoughts  
  
**= Witchblade flash  
  
Characters: The normal bunch of hooligans Sara, Danny, Jake, Irons, Ian, Gabriel, Dante, and Joe. (And new characters I made up)  
  
Genre: Humor, Drama and a bit of romance.  
  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Central Park  
  
1:00pm  
  
Sara Pezzini and her partner Danny Woo walked through the park, drinking coffee.  
  
"Pez, why did you stop us?" Danny asked. Sara looked at her partner, he was looking at her seriously.  
  
"I dunno, I had a very bad feeling that if we went in there, one of us would have died" she said, Danny looked into her eyes, and knew she was telling the truth.  
  
"Ok Pez, what ever you say" he said, laughing, they began to walk again.  
  
"No seriously. If something would ever happen to you, I'd never forgive, myself, Danny, you're my best friend, you know me better than I know myself, you're my touchstone." Sara said. Danny hugged her.  
  
"I feel the same way" Danny said, he kissed the top of her head.  
  
Sara looked up at him, they kissed, on the lips passionately. Unfortunately, Danny's wife had spotted them, they broke the kiss as she jumped out of the car. Coming up to him, she began to yell in a language she didn't understand. They didn't yell for long, or loud enough to get anyone else's attention. Then "the wife" stormed away, Danny chuckled.  
  
"What?" Sara asked, looking at him.  
  
"The whole story behind this marriage is, I was drunk at my wedding, and when I asked her to marry me.." Danny began.  
  
"Damn, Woo, I didn't know that. I would've paid to see that." Sara said, laughing.  
  
"I didn't act drunk, but I was, thank God, you called before the honeymoon, to tell me we had a case" Danny said.  
  
"You're very welcome then" Sara said, they continued walking, and were spotted by Jake "rookie" McCartey.  
  
"Hey guys, I kinds just saw what just happened. Dude, your wife nuts!" Jake said.  
  
"Tell me about it" Danny agreed, causing Sara to laugh, and Danny to get the giggles.  
  
"Ok, your scaring me, but I gotta go, see ya" Jake said, walking away.  
  
"I should go to my house, pick up my things, say 'good-bye' to Mike, and go find a hotel" Danny said.  
  
"No, you can stay at my house, I have more than enough room" Sara said.  
  
"Thanks Sara" Danny said, they hugged.  
  
"No problem" Sara said.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Sara and Danny were packing his clothes into an extra closet.  
  
"Thanks again Pez" Danny said.  
  
"No problem" Sara said, again.  
  
"I mean it, my wife and I never got along. Me and you would make a better couple then, me and her" Danny said.  
  
*Sara and Danny we in bed, cuddled up close. They weren't sleeping, just laying there, holding each other, both soaking went, fully clothed and didn't care. Sara rolled over so she could look him in the eyes. They kissed, and began to deepen the kiss. *  
  
Sara looked at him. We would, if he knew how I feel she thought sadly, because she wanted to be with him, and she knew he wanted to be with her too.  
  
"Danny, I want to know, what do you think of me?" Sara asked.  
  
Oh shit, if I tell her how I feel, she'll kick me out, wouldn't she? I know she likes me, but how can I tell her I love her?   
  
"Pez, you're my touchstone, my best friend, I like you a lot, when I say a lot, I mean… screw it" he said, he grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he could.  
  
"I love you" Sara said, when they broke.  
  
"I love you too" he said, they kissed again. 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Shattered Reality  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sum: Dun-dun-dun- Sara and Danny kissed, what will become of their relationship?  
  
~= Memory  
  
Authors Note: This continues straight from the pervious chapter.  
  
Enjoy, please read and review. I don't own anything but the ideas, Faye Richards and Lori Collins.  
  
I will write more, when I am able to, thank you.  
  
The poem Sara thinks about comes from me, don't take it, and beware strong language.  
  
All songs used in this story belongs to the band not me.  
  
Sara and Danny kissed passionately, they lingered as they broke it. Sara blushed, and Danny looked down.  
  
"Sorry" Danny said, looking into her eye's.  
  
"No need" Sara said, they looked into each other eyes. Danny pulled her into his arms and they kissed again. They broke, smiling, and continued unpacking his things. When they finished they called for a pizza, got it, and sat on the couch watching 'The Molin Rouge'. Sara stood and stretched, Danny picked up the empty pizza box and threw it away. Sara stood there, watching, she didn't know why she had a strong attraction to him now, she loved him as a brother, but stopped thinking that way a couple of months before. She knew he liked her, and not his wife, it was evident. Danny noticed that she was watching him, he didn't mind. He also felt this strong attraction too, he loved her, and she knew it. Sara blinked and shook her head, snapping out of her thought.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, don't destroy anything while I'm in there ok?"" Sara asked.  
  
"Ok" Danny, said, sitting back on the couch. Sara walked upstairs, grabbed a boom box and 3 CDs. Hmm, choices, Hoobastank, Tantric, or the Molin Rouge soundtrack? She asked herself. Hmmm, I think I'll listen to Hoobastank she thought. She put on number 11- 'To be with you'.  
  
Hoobastank  
  
To Be With You  
  
Verse 1: Make me feel again slide across my skin again  
  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
  
And I will open up if you promise to give in  
  
On this perfect night  
  
Let the two of us but one…  
  
*= Chorus: We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
'Cause I would leave it all so far away  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Verse 2: So make me feel again  
  
Feel your every breath again  
  
Nevermind everyone  
  
There's only me and you…  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Bridge  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
  
  
Last Chorus: So we will be again  
  
Another time  
  
And I will do  
  
All I need to do to leave the others  
  
All so behind  
  
Just so I can be, just so I can be…  
  
With you…  
  
With you…  
  
With you…  
  
With you…  
  
Sara sighed, and downstairs, Danny did too. They wished they could be together. Too bad he's not going to join me Sara thought with a smile, the warm water began to feel cold, but it wasn't. Sara was lost in memory, she didn't feel herself fall, but she fell with a thud to the bottom of the shower.  
  
~ Fear not" a woman said. "Who are you?"" Sara asked. "I am the one who walks beside you" the woman responded. "You controlled Elizabeth Bronte" one man said. "No, I killed Elizabeth Bronte" an old man said. ~  
  
Sara woke up in Danny's arms, in a soaking wet towel. Danny was looking into her eyes, holding her head.  
  
"Yo, Pez, you ok?" Danny asked. Sara was confused.  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked, holding up the towel, she rubbed her head.  
  
'I was downstairs, and I heard a loud thud, and I knocked. No answer, I opened the door, threw a towel over you, wrapped you in the towel, and pulled you out of the shower. You passed out again, are you sure you're ok?' Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah" Sara said, shivering slightly.  
  
"If you're not, I won't lose you, ok?" Danny asked, he stood and pulled Sara up with him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm ok, if something's not ok, I'll tell. Don't worry." Sara said, he hugged her briefly and left.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Sara and Danny were sitting on the couch, watching 'Meet the Parents' and eating popcorn. While laughing their asses off Danny also choked on a popcorn seed, nearly choking, causing Sara to hitting him on the back, after 2 minutes, he stopped and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Damn, I love this movie" Sara said.  
  
"Hell yeah" Sara said.  
  
"I'm bored." Danny said.  
  
"Yeah, me too, wanna work out?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah" Danny said. They shut off the movie and headed to the cops' gym.  
  
At the gym  
  
Sara and Danny changed into their work out clothes that were in their lockers, and went to the mats. Sara wore a white tank top and black pants and Danny wore a black tan top and black pants. They began to block each other's kicks and punches, until Sara tripped Danny and sat on him. They heard someone clear their throat, in the doorway. They looked up and saw a boy with brown hair, a big collar shirt, and a leather coat and blue jeans.  
  
"Hi, a, um, you might not remember me, but my name is Gabriel Bowman" the boy said.  
  
~ "Who are you?" Sara demanded. "Gabriel Bowman, I'm dropping off a package" He said… "Why did I bring this here?" Sara asked, aloud. "Because you trust the dashingly handsome Gabriel" He said… A man in black held him by the throat. Gabriel shook his head and mouthed 'no'. "I'll set him free, free of his earthly bonds" the man said, he snapped the young mans neck, shattering every bone in his neck, Gabriel never had a chance ~  
  
Sara snapped her eye's open, she was laying on the mat. Danny and Gabriel were kneeling by her side. She sat up, her eyes were full of tears. "Gabriel" Sara whispered, she hugged him briefly. She touched Danny's face. Trying to make him understand what was happening to her, and Gabriel.  
  
"Hold on Gabriel" Sara said, as she picked up Danny's head and sent it in her lap. Danny was unconscious now, she was looking into his face. He opened eyes, his eyes were full of tears.  
  
1.1 "Sara, why?" he asked, coughing slightly.  
  
"Because, I didn't want that, that's not a way I wanted to live" Sara said.  
  
She knew he saw the day he died, when he first talked to Sara as a ghost, all their talks and moments together. The Periculum, warning Gabriel to trust Jake, gently touching Sara hair, as she bled from a dagger wound in her back, pleading with her to choose to live or die.  
  
Sara turned her attention back to Gabriel.  
  
"When did you find out?" she asked, looking at the boy, who should rightfully be dead.  
  
"Yesterday, it was a bitch though, I was on the stairs, nearly fell and broke my neck…again" Gabriel said.  
  
"Sorry, Buddy" Sara said, she touched his hand and squeezed it. Gabriel smiled and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh shit, I gotta go" Gabriel said.  
  
"Ok, Bye" Sara and Danny said, in unison, laughing. Gabriel shook his head and left.  
  
Sara looked down at Danny and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I let it happened." Sara said.  
  
"No, don't be, it wasn't your fault" Danny said.  
  
"Yes, it was" Sara said.  
  
"No, it wasn't" Danny said, Sara open her mouth to talk, Danny sat up and crushed his lips to hers. When it broke they smiled.  
  
" I hope you didn't do that to shut me up" Sara said. Danny laughed, and shook his head. They got up.  
  
"If you had to choose me or Cancabar right now. Who would you pick?" Danny asked.  
  
"You" Sara said, surprising the shit out of him.  
  
"Why?" Danny asked.  
  
"Danny, you're my touchstone, my best friend, you know me better than any one on earth." Sara said, kissing him. Smiling as it broke they left.  
  
Sara's Apartment  
  
7pm  
  
Sara and Danny were cuddling on the couch, bored once more.  
  
Sex, drugs, rock 'n' roll  
  
Speed, weed and birth control  
  
Life's a bitch and then you die  
  
Fuck the world, Lets get high Sara thought.  
  
Fool me once, shame on you  
  
Fool me twice, shame on me Danny thought.  
  
Danny turned to Sara.  
  
"Wanna go out?" Danny asked.  
  
"What kind of going out is it? Like 'I like you lets date' or 'what-the- hell-lets-go-out?" Sara asked.  
  
"I like you, let's go to dinner and clubbing" Danny said.  
  
"I know a new club, it's made after the Molin Rouge. It's just like it. It's cool" Sara said. Sara put on a tight black shirt on leather pants, and Danny put on a tight shirt and black pants, they went to a bar, then went to 'Club Molin Rouge'.  
  
At the club  
  
Walking in 'Walk on' by U2 was blaring from the speakers. Danny pulled Sara into his arms, and they began to slow dance.  
  
"Ah know it aches and your heart, it breaks" Danny sang. Sara laughed, she held him closer.  
  
"Ah club kids, are there a better breed?" a voice behind them. Turning around they saw Gabriel, Sly, and two girls.  
  
"No" Sly said.  
  
"This is Rachel Collins, his girlfriend, and this is Faye Richmond, my girlfriend" Gabriel said. Sara and Faye shook hands, she instantly bonded with her, there was a connection Sara couldn't explain. Faye pulled Gabriel to the dance floor, and they began to slow dance. 'Rhythm of the Night' by Valeria came on. Sara watched Gabriel and Faye tango. She smiled as Danny spun her and pulled her back, he dipped her and they began to tango.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Sara and Danny said 'good-bye' to Gabriel and the others and left, taking the back way out. They were in an alley, which was dimly lit and it was hard to see. Just as they walked out a hand grabbed Sara's face, clamping hard on her jaw. She let out a small cry of pain, which turned into a scream as the person kicked her in the stomach.  
  
*Note: something like that actually happened to Yancy Butler.  
  
She and a guy were arguing in a parking lot and he grabbed her jaw, when he let go she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
This was in the Star magazine for January something, of this year. 


	4. Chapter 3

1 Shattered Reality  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Sum: How will Sara and Danny's relationship change? What will they do?  
  
Authors Note: This takes off right after the last chapter. I'm at the moment (on lined paper) on the 5th chapter, 3rd page. I would like to thank everyone whose read and liked my story, this is my first Witchblade story.  
  
Enjoy, please read and review.  
  
This has all been created in the mind of me, so don't mind.  
  
**= Memory  
  
= Thoughts  
  
Sara crumpled to the ground, in unbearable pain. She, through, clouded eyes, saw that it was one of Gallo's men. Danny tackled the guy and began to beat the shit out of him. After 10 minutes of Danny ruthlessly punching the guy, the guy threw him off and ran like a banshee out of there. Danny crawled over to Sara. Standing, he picked her up and carried her back to her apartment. Setting her on the bed, she took off her shoes, then sat next to her.  
  
"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Danny asked.  
  
"I think I'm ok" Sara said, as Danny ran 2 finger down her stomach. She flinched as he touched her lower stomach. He lifted up her shirt, to revel a huge bruise. Sara flinched again.  
  
"You ok?" Danny asked again.  
  
"I'll live" she said, laughing Danny shook his head, that was Sara Pezzini for you. He yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day" Danny said, he began to walk away. Sara grabbed his hand, and pulled him next to her.  
  
"You can stay here, it's cold downstairs, this beds big enough for two" Sara said. Danny took off his shoes, and snuggled up beside her. Sara wrapped her arms around his waist. Within a few minutes they fell asleep.  
  
*"All I know is that's the Witchblade, keep it on. That's how you can see me." Danny said. "I'm only seeing you because I want to see you. Go away" Sara said. " I'm already gone." Danny said. Then another memory from farther into the future, Sara lay on her bed held by vines, Danny sat beside her, kissing her hand. "Oh God" Sara whispered, Danny stopped kissing her hand and let it go. "What?" He asked. "My hand, your holding my hand" Sara choked out. "Does that bother you?" he asked, being the smart- ass he was. "Yeah, I haven't been able to touch you sense, sense you know" Sara said. "Sense I died?" Danny asked. "Yeah" Sara said. "It's ok Sara, we can touch now, because you dying too" Danny said, Sara just looked into his eyes, seeking hope and found none. And the last day Sara fell on her knees a dagger in her back, she watched Danny kneel down beside her and touch her hair. "Sara, you must choose" Danny begged, he couldn't watch her die, it was enough to see her suffer when he couldn't do anything to comfort her. *  
  
Sara and Danny bolted awake and looked at each other.  
  
"Danny, after the Periculum, why wouldn't you let me touch you?" Sara asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to feel how cold I was, I couldn't let you remember me that way" Danny said.  
  
"Awww" Sara said, they hugged for a few minutes. Then they heard a knock from downstairs.  
  
"Who in the hell would be knocking at someone's door at 2 in the morning?" Danny asked, he and Sara headed downstairs. Opening the door they saw Faye standing there.  
  
"Faye, what is it? Are you ok?" Sara asked.  
  
"It's Gabriel, he's-he's hurt, please, come with me, he doesn't have a lot of time" Faye choked out. Sara and Danny looked at each other, grabbed their shoes, and drove to Gabriel's house.  
  
At Gabriel's house  
  
Sara and Danny followed Faye, to his bedroom. They saw Gabriel lying on the bed, an eerie green glow, surrounded the bed, Gabriel wasn't moving and wasn't breathing. Sara stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. The vines that held her during the Periculum wrapped around Gabriel and the light began to fade. Faye watched as Gabriel sucked in a breath.  
  
"Oh God, Sara thank you" Faye said. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked a Sara, as the vines retracted into the Witchblade.  
  
"How ya feeling, buddy?" Sara asked.  
  
"Peachy" Gabriel said, sitting up. Faye sat down beside Gabriel. Her dark hair fell over Gabriel's shoulder, her eye's seemed to glow, and she took his hand.  
  
" Good night" Danny called, as he pulled Sara down the stairs, beside him. Opening the door to outside they climbed into the car.  
  
"That was close" Sara said, with a sigh as they walked into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah" Danny agreed, they didn't want to see Gabriel die again. They turned on the TV, grabbed 'moose tracks' ice cream, and two spoons. They changed the channel to HBO and watched 'Dude, where's my car', until 4:30.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sara and Danny walked into the precinct and were called into Joe's office.  
  
"Hey Joe" Sara said, she was sitting down in a chair beside Danny.  
  
"Hello" Joe said, warmly, then got back to business.  
  
"We have a case for you two. It's at the Lizzy Barton Boarding House. 3 couples have been murdered already. The male got 40 and the female got 41" Dante said.  
  
"Just don't show us the pictures." Danny said.  
  
"You leave tomorrow" Joe said  
  
"Ok" Danny, said, they left the office and got in their car.  
  
"Hey, let's invite Gabriel and Faye to come with us.' Sara said.  
  
"Yeah" Danny said, happily. Sara looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't had my coffee yet" Danny apologized.  
  
Laughing Sara took out her cell phone (wonder why she had one) and called Gabriel.  
  
"Hello?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Hey, you and Faye wanna come with Danny and me to the Lizzy Barton Boardinghouse?" Sara asked.  
  
"Um, sure. Thanks" Gabriel said.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, around 4am" Sara said.  
  
"Ok" Gabriel, said.  
  
"Bye" they said.  
  
"Ok. Gabriel and Faye are coming with us and we are leaving 4 am" Sara said, clipping her cell phone to her front pocket. They walked into the apartment. Danny saw Sara stop for a minute, then she began to fall, he caught her just before she hit the floor, and kicking the door shut behind him he carried her to the couch and set her down. He was concerned this had been the 5th time she had passed out.  
  
*~ I have made up all of this ~ Joan of Arc walked to her tent, she and her army had been fighting for 2 days straight. As she began to take off her armor, she felt a familiar arm slip around her waist, she relaxed. It was her 2nd in command, her best friend, and her lover. She took off his helmet and they kissed. His face was familiar for one reason, it was Danny's, and they kissed again. *  
  
Sara shivered as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Sara?" Danny asked softly.  
  
"I'm ok" she said, sitting up. She told Danny about the memory that just came to her.  
  
"What is it supposed to mean?" Danny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sara said. He leaned forwards and kissed passionately.  
  
2am the next morning.  
  
Sara woke up and Danny was gone, she looked around, the suitcase was packed and waiting to go. Sara heard the shower running. Stretching Sara got up and headed to the downstairs shower, and quickly finished. Walking into the kitchen Danny wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Morning" he said, kissing her neck.  
  
"Morning" she said, turning to face him.  
  
"I love you" Danny said.  
  
"I love you too" Sara said.  
  
"Do you want to eat?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah, take something out of the freezer" Sara said. Danny found a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. The phone rang and Sara got it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, sitting on Danny's lap.  
  
"Hey" it was Gabriel.  
  
"You up and ready?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're eating right now" Gabriel said.  
  
"Ditto" Sara said, as Danny placed his hand on her thigh. Sara covered the phone and looked at him.  
  
'Don't start something you can't finish' She told Danny. Danny frowned and moved his hand.  
  
"See ya in a couple of hours" Sara said.  
  
"Ok" Gabriel, said.  
  
"Bye" they said.  
  
4 am  
  
Sara and Danny grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Putting the suitcase in the trunk, they got in the backseat.  
  
"Road trip" Gabriel said, happily. Sara rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long trip. 


End file.
